totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Mroczna spaczona świątynia
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 7 Bobbie : '''Chcecie wiedzieć co tam słychać. Ostatnio Elvira odnalazła mroczną siatynie. Pewnie do niej wejdzie jesze tej nocy. Lurous i Aiszą siedzią i nadymają się w krzakach. A Valior pokonał mojego zniwiaża ! Nie daruję mu tego. Co do reszty to same padalce i nei warto o nich w spominać . Ale jedno wam powiem ! oglądajcie ten krwawy show ! '''Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 ''Wejście do mrocznej świątyni '''Elvira :' To jest takie one , wszędzie .. Wukong : Powinnyśmy stąd iść . Nie będę się powtarzał . Elvira podeszłą i zaczęła czytać znaku .. Elvira : Łacina .. Wukong : Przeraża mnie to miejsce . Dziewczyna zaczęła go ignorować i czytała znaki . Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : Niesamowite , będę potężniejsza dzięki temu ! Zaczęła wchodzić głębiej do świątyni .. Elvira : Gargulec .. Gdzie może być gargulec .. Wukong : Co takiego szukasz ? Elvira : Strażnika. Pilnuje tych wrót. Masz mi pomóc go znaleźć ! Wukong : Pewnie ! Zaczął skakać z kolumny na kolumnę i szukał posągu. Elvira ze złości gniotła w dłoniach kamienie. Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : Gdzie ten posąg ! Dzięki niemu opanuje mój wyjątkowy dar ! Wukong zaczyna ścierać kurz ze swojego ubrania '' '''Wukong :' Dlaczego ona wybiera tak zakurzone miejsca .. Wolałbym sobie poskakać na drzewach. Nagle coś zauważa .. Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : Coś mnie obserwuje . Ignoruje to i skacze dalej . W tym samym czasie Elvira czyta dalej napisy i próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć … Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : Teraz to robi się jaśniejsze. Niedługo zdobędę to czego pragnę ! Wukong : Hej , na dole ! jak ci idą poszukiwania ? Bez słowa rzuca w jego stronę swój trójząb. Chybia go o centymetry i uderza w skałę . '' '''Wukong :' Ty mogłaś mnie zabić ! Elvira : Czyżby ? Ważne ,ze mam to co chciałam ! Wukong : Rozumiem ,zadziorna jesteś . Elvira : Oddaj mi trójząb . Wukong : Już ci go oddaję , nie unoś się tak . Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : ha , musi popracować nad cierpliwością . Podchodzi i wyciąga trójząb , a skałą się rozpada. Po czym ziemia zaczyna drżeć . '' '''Wukong ;' Co za zabawa ! Elvira : Zaczyna się . Nagle pojawia się dziwne krwistoczerwone światło , Elvira spokojnie do niego podchodzi i znika w mgnieniu oka. '' '''Wukong :' Co ty wyprawiasz ? Nagle zeskakuje i zaczyna jej szukać . Wukong : Jak ty mogłaś .. Ocaliłem cię , a teraz uciekasz co ? Sanktuarium Nagle pojawia się ponownie światło , a przez nie przechodzi Elvira , która złowieszczo wychodzi . '' '''Elvira :' Tak , nie sadziłam ,ze to tutaj znajdę ! Bobbie pomyślał o wszystkim ! Podeszła do dziwnego ołtarza , gdzie był uwięziony posążek z czerwonym kryształem . nagle dziewczyna została związana przez kajdany . '' '''Elvira :' Pułapka ? Nie dal mnie ! Nagle pod jej nogami pojawia się lawa , która pali kajdany. Po chwili znowu aktywuje się pułapka . '' '''Elvira :' Zdobędę to o czym marzyłam ! Stanę się złem doskonałym ! Hahahaha ! Ochrania się tarcza przed strzałami i podchodzi coraz bliżej '' '''Elvira :' Tylko na tyle było was stać ! Omni regum ahorux ! Nagle ziemia pod jej nogami się zapada i tworzy olbrzymi krąg ognia. '' '''Elvira :' Wiem ,ze mnie widzisz , poczuj moją moc ! Na wziąć kryształ , ale nagle zostaje oszołomiona i pada na ziemie . kryształ zaczyna błyszczeć i ujawnia się przeszłość dziewczyny . Dom Elviry Salon w domu Elviry , jej rodzice siedzą i dyskutują na jej temat. Van : Myślisz , że to ona mogła zrobić ? Sam : Wiesz ,ze nigdy nie zmyślałam . Van : Ona jest tylko dzieckiem . Zdenerwowana nalewa sobie herbaty i ją rozlewa. '' '''Van :' proszę opanuj swoje nerwy . Sam : Nie mogę .. Zza lekko uchylonych drzwi zerka Elvira . Elvira : Głupi rodzice , po co oni są ? Gdzie mam niby jechać z nimi . Sam : Muszę odpocząć . Van : Pójdziemy spakować na wyjazd . Jej rodzice wychodzą na chwile z domu. '' '''Sam :' Elvira nie rób nic okropnego. Dlaczego ty łamiesz nam tak serca. Zamyka drzwi i siada na krześle . '' '''Elvira :' Co ty o tym sadzisz mruczuś . ta rodzina jest chora. Myślą ,że są wyjątkowi. Patrzy na związanego kota na tablicy . '' '''Elvira :' Wiesz co o tym sadzę prawda ? Bierze ostry nóż .. Elvira : Chcą być szczęśliwi , ale przeze mnie nie mogą .I skoro ja rozbijam ich szczęście to chyba oboje powinni się spotkać tam , gdzie będą wiecznie żyć . Gniewnie zaczyna ciąć ciało kota .. Elvira : Błogi widok dla mych oczu .. Zaczyna rozpruwać jego flaki , krew sączy się po całym biurku .. Elvira : Nienawidzę was , ale jeszcze bardziej ludzi . Bierze łyżkę i wydłubuje jego oko po czym przygląda się jemu .. Elvira : Ty nie dostrzegasz tego co niewidoczne prawda. Masz rację . Chwilę potem zwłoki martwego kota wrzuca do wora, gdzie przechowuje inne zwierzęta. '' '''Elvira :' Wy wszystkie jesteście takie same .. Nagle z okna wołają ją rodzice '' '''Van :' Elvira zejdź proszę na dół wyjeżdżamy. Zejdź z bratem. Elvira : Udają szczęście , ale cóż musze się zbierać . Knurze , idziemy ! Jake : Idź pierwsza , nie chcę cię stracić z oka . Elvira : Ruszaj się , chcę jak najszybciej stąd odejść. Schodzą na dół , wsiadają do samochodu i odjeżdżają . Z oddali widać jak ich mieszkanie zaczyna się palić . Tylko Elvira to dostrzega i się uśmiecha. '' Wieś ''Widać jak Elvira przechadza się po lesie. Po chwili bierze ogień z ogniska i miota nim w drzewo . '' '''Elvira :' Cudownie płonie .. Ogień odbija się w jej oczach . '' '''Bobbie :' Witaj nieznajoma .. Elvira : Kim ty jesteś ? Bobbie : Wiem ,nie znasz mnie . Ale wiem ,ze to cię zainteresuje. Elvira : Co takiego ? Bobbie : Czysta nienawiść . Masz wielką moc , a jednak boisz się jej użyć . Elvira : Dopiero ją poznaję . Zresztą wynoś się stad zanim cię usmażę ! Bobbie : Czyżby ? jesteś wyjątkowa i chcę byś mi pomogła w pewnej sprawie. Wyjmuje tajemniczy medalion z kieszeni . '' '''Bobbie :' Znasz to prawda ? Bez słowa atakuje go płomieniami .. Elvira : Oddawaj mi to natychmiast ! Bobbie : Nie teraz .. Ale jest coś co chcę ,żebyś dla mnie zrobiła. Poznaj małą dziewczynkę .. Veneida : Witaj , nie wiem kim jesteś , ale czuć od ciebie śmierć .. Elvira : Po co mi ten bachor ! Bobbie : Ty wiesz do czego to potrzebujesz . Jest jeszcze kryształ . Nie znam jego miejsca . Wiesz jak z niego korzystać , więc mam dla ciebie zadanie . Elvira : Jakie ? Bobbie : Jest to mała przysługa . leży mi na pewnej osobie. Uśmiechnął się po czym odszedł . '' ''Rozpętała się burza. Miasteczko było odizolowane od większych miasta ,więc skutki odczuwaliśmy. Valior : Co to za dźwięk ?? Bierze świeczkę i wychodzi spojrzeć co się dzieje .. Valior : Tata ? Schodzi po schodkach ,ale nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi ! Veneida : 'Jesteście niedobrymi rodzicami ! ''Matka i ojciec mają związane usta i ręce. Nagle ktoś podchodzi .. 'Elvira : '''Dobrze się spisałaś , teraz dźgnij pierwsza … ''Bierze nóż on nieznajomego .. 'Veneida : '''To jest za te kary co nam dawaliście .. ''Wydłubuje matce oczy i dźga kilkakrotnie w brzuch , aż się wykrwawia .. '''Elvira : Dobrze , teraz czas na ojca .. Ojciec spogląda i widzi Valiora , który płacze i niedowierza w to co się dzieje Valior : Mamo , tato ! nie ! Elvira: A więc to jest twój braciszek ! Veneida : Tak , niestety .. Valior : 'Jak tak mogłaś .. ''Nagle nieznany człowiek uderza nim o stół , ale nie robi nic poważnego . '''Elvira : '''Dokończ dzieło .. '''Veneida : Robi się ! Co za czysta przyjemność .. Wbija nóź w żebra swojego ojca i rozcina klatkę piersiową i wyrywa serce .. Veneida : 'Rozkosz zabijania , jest tym czego nie dała mi miłość ! '''Valior : '''Veneida .. Nie ! ''Wstaje w skacze na nią i wypadają przez okno .. 'Veneida : '''Coś ty mi zrobił ! ''Wstaje i otrząsa się z siana … '''Valior : To co musiałem .. Pada na ziemię nieprzytomny .. Veneida : 'Zabije cię ! ''Nagle zeskakuje Elvira z ciałami jej rodziców .. 'Elvira : '''Zostaw ich , idziemy dalej . Czas ,żebym cię nauczyła '''Veneida : '''Hmm ''Kopnęła go w jego ciało . 'Veneida : '''Przysięgam ,że jeśli mnie pokonasz , wbiję w siebie sztylet ! ''Elvira Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła z Veneida w drogę zostawiając ciała rodziców i podpalając jej dawny dom . '''Elvira : Czy teraz dostanę swoją nagrodę ? Bobbie : Zasłużyłaś , a teraz znikajcie . Mam inne sprawy na głowie. Obie dziewczyny uciekły ,, po czym Bobbie odszedł i rozpłynął ł się w mgle. '' Kościółek , wioska '''Van :' Dziecko co ty wyprawiasz ? Elvira : Nie , niedobrze, i tutaj .. Ksiądz ''': Dziecko , czy nic ci nie jest ? '''Elvira : Ten ktoś , kim ty jesteś ? Dziewczyna odeszła od niego . '' '''Sam :' Elvira ! Ksiądz : To dziecko , jest opętane .. Van : Córeczko .. Elvira ''': Nie osładzaj mi teraz ! To ostatni dzień wyjazdu , a ty tylko ! Tylko ! Nie nie daruję sobie tego ! '''Ksiądz : Z kim mam przyjemność , kim wy jesteście wstąpili w ciało dziewczyny ! Elvira : Ty głupcze ! Nagle z jej ciała wyrósł ogon , a jej ubranie poczerwieniało .. Van : Co się dzieje ! Jake : Mamo , boje się . Przytula się do niej . '' '''Sam :' To nie nasze dziecko .. Co myśmy zrobili ? Elvira : Stworzyliście potępioną .. Nagle cała katedra zostaje okryta ogniem . Wszystkie wyjścia zostały zablokowane. '' '''Ksiądz :' Nie , c oto za czarna magia ? Nagle jego szyje oplątuje ogon Elviry .. Elvira : Czas na egzekucję ! Ksiądz : Bądź potępiona na wieki dziewczyno . Kiedyś cię sprawiedliwość dopadnie. Elvira : Uniknę tego .. Wbiła pazury w jego brzuch , po czym włożyła mu ogon do żołądka i wstrzyknęła mu jad . Poleciała jemu tylko z piana z ust , po czym pojawiła się w nim wielka dziura. '' '''Elvira :' Jeden z głowy . teraz czas na was ! Jej ociec chwycił za drewnianą deskę ławki . Chciał uderzyć Elvirę , ale ta chwyciła go za głowę . '' '''Elvira :' Teraz tatusiu mam dla ciebie podziękowania za ten wyjazd . Żywcem podpaliła jego głowę , która spłonęła po ziemi .. Sam : Nie ! Jake : Tatusiu , ty podła suko ! Elvira ''': takie słownictwo , zasługuje na szybką śmierć ! ''Unosi rękę po czym jego brata otacza lawa i żywce go spala . '' '''Sam : Dlaczego , dlaczego ty to robisz .. Moje dziecko , moje życie ! Zaczęła płakać . Elvira zaczęła się jej przyglądać. Nie ukazała żadnych emocji . Elvira : Ty jeszcze płaczesz ? To ci nic nie da. Czas byś dołączyła do tej dwójki i stworzycie sobie szczęśliwa rodzinkę w zaświatach ! Sam : Byłaś naszym największym błędem w życiu . Elvira : Żegnaj matko . Zaatakowała ją ogonem i uderzyła ja w brzuch . Wstrzyknęła jad . jej matka padła na ziemię , a rozpadający się dach przygniótł jej zwłoki . '' '''Elvira :' To jest to . pierwszy stopień do całkowitego wyzwolenia się ! Weszła po gruzach jak gdyby nic i odeszła. Z oddali widziała jak straż pożarna gasi pożar. '' '''Elvira :' Piękny widok zgliszcz. Wioska , ranek Cała drużyna wstała . Wszyscy zaczęli jeść , tylko nie Valior Serensen : Już jest lepiej . Dzięki ci za okład . Emily : Cieszę się , że już jest lepiej . Valior bez słowa zakłada plecak i wychodzi , zatrzymuje go Serensen . Serensen : Dlaczego nie zostaniesz ? Udowodniłeś mój szacunek dla ciebie , Valior : Niestety , mam inną sprawę do załatwienia. Wiem ,że to był zaszczyt walczyć z wami , ale mam swój cel . Musze pomścić swoja rodzinę . Ember : Pozwól mu iść . Serensen go puszcza , a ten ucieka z niesamowitą szybkością . '' '''Emily :' Biedak Ember : Może jeszcze nasze drogi się skrzyżują . Serensen : Mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Ember : Nie tylko ty . Zerknęła przez okno i widziała tylko ruszający się krzew . '' '''Ember ( W swoich myślach )' : Ten wiatr się coś za często wzmaga w tamtym miejscu. Emily : Ciekawi mnie dlaczego nas opuścił . Ember : On przeszedł dużo w życiu u ma prawo . Spojrzał na to z przymrużeniem oka i wszedł na górę domku . Serensen : Jeśli coś będziecie chciały , to znajdziecie mnie na górze. Emily usiadła sobie na materacu i zaczęła głaskać roślinę , a Ember się dosiadła. '' '''Ember :' Ciekawi mnie , jak umiesz kontrolować las ? Emily : Sama tego nie wiem . Wiem ,że jestem wyjątkowa. Wzięła donicę , wrzuciła nasionko. Zaczęła machać ręką i wyrósł mały kwiat . '' '''Ember :' Wspaniałe , niesamowite to jest . Emily : Dziękuję , ale nie wiem czy traktować to za dar czy przekleństwo . Ember : Wiem o czym mówisz . Emily : nie wiem dlaczego się zgłosiłam . Nie wiem . być może chciałam uciec się do zemsty , ale nie wiem nawet nad czym . Ember : To jest najgorsze. Nie wiedzieć po co się jest tutaj . Emily : Dobrze mówisz , ale jakoś dziwnie. Ember : Można to tak ująć . Emily : A z tym lataniem to .. Ember : Też coś ci mogę pokazać . Wstała i podeszła do ściany , po czym stała się przezroczysta i przeszła przez nią . '' '''Emily :' Podejrzewałam , ale nie byłam pewna. Nagle wystawia swoją głowę . '' '''Ember :' Każdy jest wyjątkowy . Uśmiechnęła się do niej . '' '''Emily ;' Zgadzam się . Miło tak sobie pogadać . Ember : Nie powinno się mieć tajemnic . Z góry przysłuchuje się im Serensen '' '''Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) :' Dokładnie , nie powinnyście mieć tajemnic . Przede mną . Okolice lasu , blisko gór Catherine : Przestań , przestań natychmiast ! Hektor : No co ? Płynu na pchły nie mam. Zaczyna się coraz mocniej drapać . '' '''Catherine :' Gdybym chciała psa , pojmałabym Boba i go prowadziła jak zwierzę . Hektor : Ej , nie przesadzaj . mamy inny cel ! Catherine : Zmuś mnie ty owłosiony kundlu ! Hektor : Uważaj , bo kundel może cię zjeść ! Catherine : Żebyś się nie udławił ! Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i odpuścili sobie dalsze kłótnie. '' '''Hektor :' idziemy na łowy ! Nagle coś czai się w krzakach . '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) :' Czyżby pułapka ? Napięła łuk i podbiegła . nagle stanęła prosto przed Mildą , chciała jej strzeliw głowę , ale ta zdążyła podstawić jej pazur pod gardło . Catherine : Więc postanowiłaś do nas wrócić ? Milda : tak , ale się nad tym zastanawiam . Hektor : Jakoś nie widzimy cię tutaj . Catherine : Możesz powrócić . Pomożesz nam uporać się z Niepokonanymi . Hektor : Ale najpierw , powiesz co takiego zrobiłaś ! Milda : A wy powiecie mi gdzie jest Egir ? mam z nim słówko . Catherine : To zajmie nam nieco więcej czasu. Cała drużyna siadała i zaczęli się wymieniać swoimi informacjami na temat walk. '' Strumień '''Lurous :' Ja już wiem ! ja wiem ! Aisha : Co ty wiesz misiaczku ? Lurous : Dużo ! I niedługo uderzymy ! Zaczyna z radości skakać , aż ziemia drży . Aisha : Aisha nie może się doczekać rozlewu krwi . Aisha pragnie więcej ! Podchodzi do Lurousa , który daje jej małą bombę . '' '''Lurous :' Czas na cukierka ! Połyka , a bomba wybucha w jego ciele .Z ust wydobywa mu się dym . '' '''Lurous :' Nie ma zgagi . Aisha : Aisha to lubi . Zaczyna się do niego klecić, a Lurous bucha jej dymem . jej twarz pokrywa się nim . '' '''Aisha :' Kocham cię mój ty różowy cukiereczku ! Zaczęli się całować po czym znowu rzucili się w krzaki . '' Jaskinia ''Lisa siedzi na skale i skubie coś z drewna . Lisa : Czy naprawdę powinnam z nimi być ? Oni są nieogarnięci . Całą noc czatowałam . Wzięła swój plecak . '' '''Lisa :' Nie mogę z nimi zostać. Oni mnie hamują , zamiast iść naprzód. Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy które musze zrobić . Wyszła z jaskini i ruszyła w stronę gór. '' '''Lisa :' Nie mogę siedzieć w miejscu. Ja musze poczuć zew przygody. Zarzuciła linę i zaczęła się wspinać po stromej krawędzi . '' '''Lisa :' Udało się , teraz pora n na przygodę ! Zaczęła iść naprzód w stronę lasu iglastego i nie przejmowała się tym co się jej stanie . '' '''Lisa :' Jest czas kiedy trzeba walczyć i jest czas kiedy trzeba się dowiedzieć co nieco o innych . Z plecaka wyciągnęła księgę , zbliżoną wyglądem do tej co miała Tiara. '' '''Lisa :' Dobrze , że ta księga nie wpadła w ich ręce. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki